


Gift Giving 101

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hansen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Chuck is away he still has a bit of Max with him everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princejoonmyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoonmyeon/gifts).



> Inspired by a [recent purchase of mine](http://instagram.com/p/vwkpoCs1Of/?modal=true) and the conversation that followed (summary pulled word for word from there), or I’m so glad I’m not the only one living a PR appreciation life.
> 
> For vitamiinyeol on instagram (if you have an ao3 account, let me gift this to you! :DD).

Chuck doesn’t see it, he doesn’t even notice it until he arrives on Kodiak Island.

Sitting there, at the top of his bag.

Chuck blinks, standing there at the side of his cot, his duffel sitting opened on the thin, scratchy sheets as he tries to figure out how the offending object has gotten inside his bag in the first place.

It’s a comb, a baby blue one.

One with a print of a dog in neon pink sunglasses.

It’s not even a bulldog.

He is sixteen, first day on the island, with a hundred and fifty Jaeger pilot hopefuls stuffed into the Icebox of the world for the next twenty-four weeks, this is not how he intends to start training.

While he is convinced that this is his Uncle’s grand idea of a parting gift (what the actual fuck, Uncle Scott), he is not entirely unwilling to put money down on the off chance that this is his old man’s attempts at being a father either.

The next time they call, he will tell them exactly that. And Chuck isn’t afraid to say, that he misses his dog so damn much. It is everything else that he doesn’t say, when he is looking at his father with Max in his lap and his Uncle coming in and out of frame in the background.

When he zips his duffel up and shoves it towards the wall, he gets on the bed and rests his head against the rough canvas. Chuck isn’t smiling, not quite, not when there’s no witness around to call it just that.

It’s not a bulldog, and it’s not even warm in this bed but it’s close enough.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
